


Love Rivals

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with a friend is a gamble. Sometimes it can lead to the best relationship of your life and sometimes it can destroy everything, but what happens when two of your best friends begin to fight over your affection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buying her love

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/54770274-love-rivals-on-going)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist)

You had been friends with all three Shield members for years now, you had met them at FCW and you trained together. You instantly clicked with all three of them and you thought of them as your brothers. Seth was goofy, silly and geeky, Dean was the crazy, funny and reckless and Roman was sensible, sweet and kind. You loved them all equally and you loved hanging out with them.

You were hanging out in there Hotel Room watching TV with Dean and Roman, when your phone beeped, capturing your attention

From Sethie: _Hey ;-) who do you like more. Me or Ro?_

you rolled your eyes at the text and placed the phone back down on the couch beside you. Seth could be so immature at times.

"What's with the eye roll?" Roman asked

He was sat right beside you and he noticed your expression as you read the text

"Seth's just being stupid" you replied as you fixed your eyes to the TV screen

"Why. What did he say?" Dean asked with interest from where he was sitting

"He asked me who I liked more. Him or Ro" you explained

Dean gave Roman a knowing look and let out a sigh

"What did you say?" Roman asked

"I didn't. I love all three of you equally" you replied as you smiled at him "Besides, what kind of stupid question is that anyway?" you added as you got to your feet and made your way to the bathroom

\- Roman's POV -

I knew exactly what Seth was doing by sending that text. He was trying to work out weather or not (Y/N) liked him, because he's loved her for ages now. The only problem is; I do too and it's causing tension between me and Seth. He's not right for (Y/N), he's a cheat, he lies and he'll only end up hurting her. I love her so much and I don't think I could cope with her being messed around. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I knew that she only thought of me as a brother and I didn't want to spoil what we already had. We are close, we are like brother and sister, and that's great; but I want - no. I need more

"What you thinking about bro?"

Dean's voice shook me out of the daze and I shook my head at him, a weak smile playing on my lips

"Seth?" he asked

I nodded in agreement and he let out a long sigh

"He'll hurt her. I just know he will" I said

"Well. Then fight for her Ro. Get her before he can" Dean said just as (Y/N) came back into the room

\-----------

You sat back down beside Roman and carried on watching the film, you were cold and decided to use Roman as your personal radiator, he was always so warm and his size made him the ideal teddy bear. You scooted closer to him and linking your arm around his, resting your head on his arm

"You alright?" he asked, as he tensed up slightly at your touch

"Yeah. I'm just cold" you replied

"Chuck me that blanket D" he said, motioning the the blanket behind Dean's head

He caught the blanket and wrapped it around you, encasing you in the warmth as he placed his arm around you, pulling you closer to him

\- Roman's POV -

Seth had been out, 'running errands' for the last couple of hours now and Dean had gone to bed 10 minutes ago. I wanted to warn (Y/N) about Seth, but I knew that she wouldn't take me seriously. She knew Seth just as well as I did and therefore it would be pointless.

"You alright Ro?''

Her question caught me a little off guard and off course she knew when I had something on my mind

''Yeah fine baby girl. Why?" I asked as she lifted her head up to look at me

"You just seem a little quiet that's all" she said, concern obvious in her eyes

"I'm fine. Honestly" I lied

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" I confirmed

"Ok then" she said, unconvinced as she rested her head on my chest

"Hmmmm I wish I could just take you everywhere with me. Like my own personal source of constant warmth" she mumbled

Oh god. If only she knew. If only she knew that I wanted to be with her all the time as well. I never wanted to leave her side; not even for one second

"(Y/N) you know that I would never let anyone hurt you right?"

She looked up at me "Off course I do silly"

"And you know that I really care about you right?"

"Yeah. I care about you too" she replied, not fully understanding what I meant

Before I could say anything else, Seth came through the door and his eyes almost burnt through me as he saw me and (Y/N) cuddled up together on the couch

\-----------

"Come over here a second (Y/N)" Seth said as he placed a load of bags down onto the nearest surface

"Why.....I've just got warm" you moaned, not wanting to get up

"Because I've got you something" Seth replied

This caught your attention and you quickly got up off the couch, rushing towards him as you got excited

"Now. Am I right when I say that you have been wanting a certain designer coat for a while now. And you couldn't get it because you spent all your money on birthday presents for your sister" Seth said, he had a huge smile on his face and he was holding something behind his back

"Yes that's right" you said

"And was it by any chance a red Burberry Cashmere Trench Coat?" Seth teased

"Yes" you screeched as he placed a bag in your hand and smiled widely as he watched you look inside it

There it was. The coat that you had wanted for so long. It cost thousands and you were speechless for a second as you took it out of the bag and held it close to you.

"Well, do you like it?" Seth asked

"Like it!? I fucking love it Seth. Thank you so much!!" you replied as you ran towards him and leaped into his arms

He laughed and held you close to him as he span you around

"It was my pleasure sweetheart. I would do anything to make you happy" he said as he gently placed you back down on the floor

"Go and try it on. I want to see if it fits" Seth said as you ran off to get changed

\- Roman's POV -

Seth looked over at me and a cocky smile spread across his face as I starred at him blankly. He had done it again. With one single gesture, he had managed to make (Y/N) forget all about me and focus all her attention on him. He had yet again bought her affection

"Money won't buy her love you know Seth" I mumbled as I watched him tidy away the rest of his stuff

"Roman. I don't need to buy her love. I've already got it, just you wait and see" he replied

Before I could say anything, (Y/N) came back into the room

"WOW!! That looks so good on you sweetheart''Seth said as (Y/N) span around and showed him the coat

''What do you think Ro?" she asked

I looked at her and I practically melted as I saw how happy she looked

"It looks perfect baby girl" I said with the best smile I could master as I stood to my feet and walked over to her

"I'm gonna call it a night. See you in the morning" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and made my way to the bedroom

 


	2. Just me and you

[The next morning]

You were woken up from your sleep by the sensation of someone stroking your cheek. You turned your head and were greeted by the grey eyes of Roman

"Morning baby girl" he whispered "Did you sleep well?''

''Morning Ro" you replied a little confused. "What are you doing?" you asked

"What do you mean?''

''Well why were you stroking my cheek?"

\- Roman's POV -

I internally cursed myself, she must think I'm some kind of stalker

"You had something on your cheek, sleep dust or something. I was just getting it off for you" I lied

She didn't seem too convinced by my answer but she nodded anyway, yawning as she stretched her arms out over her head

"What time is it?" she asked

"8am''

''Ugh!! wake me up in another two hours" she said as she flopped back down on the mattress

"Please have breakfast with me baby girl. Dean and Seth won't budge for ages yet and I'm lonely all by myself" I begged as I gave her my best puppy dog eyes

"That's not fair Ro. You know I can't resist those puppy eyes of yours" she said as she laughed at me

"Pwwweeaassee" I said in a babyish voice

"Ugh! fine" she said as she grabbed hold of my cheeks and squeezed them as she got out of bed

\---------

You pulled your hair back into a loose bun and made your way to the small kitchen area in the Hotel Room. Roman had an apron wrapped around his waist and he was flipping pancakes as he hummed to himself, not even realizing you were watching him as he made breakfast

"Why have I never got my phone on me when I really need it" you laughed, making him jump

"How long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough" you smiled as you eyed his apron "Fetching get up Ro" you teased

You couldn't help but notice that Roman's eyes were lingering on you as he looked at you, but you couldn't quite work out what he was thinking; which was strange, you knew him better that anyone

"What?" you asked, causing him to look away from you

"Nothing" he said as he placed the pancakes onto two plates and handed you one before walking over to the table behind you, sitting down and tucking into his food

"You know Ro. For someone who practically begged me to have breakfast with you. You haven't exactly been very sociable" you said as you sat down opposite him, starring at him as you waited for his response

"I've just.......had a lot on my mind lately" he said as he looked at you briefly

"Yeah? Like what?" you asked

"It doesn't matter" he shrugged

"Roman. I am one of your best friends. If you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?" you said

\- Roman's POV -

What was on my mind was her. She was always on my mind, she was all I thought about; but I couldn't tell her that. How could I? She would hate me and then our friendship would be over. Dean and Seth knew how I felt, as did most of my friends but for some reason she just couldn't seem to see it herself

"Roman" (Y/N)'s voice caught my attention

''Yeah?" I said as I smiled at her

''Are you going to talk to me or what?" she asked

"It's just a little difficult (Y/N) and I really wish that I could tell you; but I can't''

''Why not?" she asked

"Ok. Let's just say that I like someone and I don't know how to tell her because I'm afraid that she wont feel the same way and that it will ruin our friendship" I said, interested to see what her reaction would be

"And why couldn't you tell me about that? I'm a girl Roman. If anything I am the ideal personal to tell. I understand the way women think and I could help you plan romantic dates and stuff" she said as she took a few bites of her pancakes

"So who's the lucky lady then?" (Y/N) asked as she took a sip of her orange juice

"Well um......actually it's y-"

\- Roman's POV -

"Mmmmm what is that glorious smell!?''

Seth's voice echoed across the room and he walked over to (Y/N), throwing his arms around her as he picked up her fork and helped himself to some of her pancake

''HEY!! Get your own breakfast Rollins!!" she moaned as she playfully shoved him with her hand

"Awww don't be like that sweetheart. You know you love me really" he said as he pouted his lips at her

"Yeah. In your dreams Seth" she replied

I couldn't help but giggle at Seth's expense and he looked at me, his eyes full of spite

"So. Since when have you two been having private breakfasts without me huh?" Seth asked

"Since Roman made it for me and you and Dean were too lazy to get up!!" (Y/N) replied as Seth huffed and walked into the kitchen area to make himself some breakfast

"I swear he is so childish sometimes" (Y/N) moaned as Seth walked away

\---------

Roman started to stare at you again and you sighed at him

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look without any make-up?" Roman asked with a slight smile

You couldn't help but blush "No" you managed as you brought your hands up to your face

"Are you blushing?" Roman asked as he leant back in his chair

"You're a mean mean man Roman" you replied

"Why? Because I told you the truth? You are beautiful (Y/N) and I'll keep telling you that until you start believing it''

You had never thought you were very pretty and when you got called up to the main roster, you felt like you weren't good enough, compared to the other Divas. Roman knew how you felt and he would always tell you how special you were; but he had never told you that you were beautiful before. It meant so much to you to hear him say that, and you knew that he meant it because he was one of your best friends.

\- Roman's POV -

''Come here" (Y/N) said as she stood up and walked towards me, her arms stretched out to signal she wanted a hug

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes as I held her close to me

"You are such a sweetheart Ro and any woman would be lucky to have you" she said as she pulled her head up to look at me

"Tell this girl how you feel, surely it's better to have tried than to not have tried at all. Right?" she said just as Seth came back into the room

"Hey (Y/N). How about me and you go out somewhere today, just you and me. You can show off your new coat" Seth interrupted as he sat down in (Y/N) seat

"Like where?" (Y/N) asked

"Well we're only here for a few more days. I say we make the most of our free time and go sight seeing" Seth said

"Alright" She said as she grabbed the fork out of his hand and took a mouthful of his breakfast before walking off to get changed

I knew what Seth was going to do. He was going to get (Y/N) alone and then make a move on her. I was getting angry just thinking about it; and what made it worse was that, I knew I could do nothing about it


	3. Be the bigger man

You had a few hours to spare before Raw and you dressed up warm, before braving the cold British weather. It was a rare treat in this job, to have enough time to go sightseeing, so when Seth offered to see London with you, you jumped at the chance. Taking in all the city had to offer, Seth insisted on holding your hand the whole time, telling you that it was because there were a lot of people around and that he didn't want to lose you, but you couldn't help but feel that he just wanted to touch you. He had been acting differently around you lately, more affectionate and he seemed to be jealous whenever you would talk to or hug Roman.

You had a great time and you and Seth took hundreds of photos, goofing around and pulling faces with the queens guards as you visited Buckingham palace and a few fans recognized you, asked you for autographs and photos as you took a break in a nearby cafe

"London is such a beautiful city. Cold. But beautiful" you said as you wrapped your hands around the hot chocolate in front of you

"Still not as beautiful as you though" Seth replied with a smirk

"Behave yourself Rollins" you replied as you felt your cheeks get hot

"I mean it" he added as he reached across the table and took hold of your hand

"Look (Y/N) I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now and I know that this probably isn't the best time and place, but if I don't say anything now then I probably never will" Seth said as he entwined his fingers with yours "I like you (Y/N) and not just as a friend. I like you in a romantic way and I've been afraid to tell you because of our friendship. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I'd really like to become more to you that just a friend, if you let me, I'd like to be your boyfriend

You could hardly believe what you were hearing and you didn't know what to say to him. You had never even thought about him in a romantic way before

"(Y/N)?" Seth mumbled

''I-I don't really know what to say Seth"

"I know this is a lot to take in and I don't expect you to make a decision straight away but I'm just asking you to give me a chance" he replied

"Okay" you said with a slight smile

"Okay? As in you will?" Seth asked

"Yes. I'll give you a chance" you confirmed as a wide smile spread across Seth's face

\- Roman's POV -

I couldn't help but think about (Y/N) from the minute that she left the Hotel room with Seth. I wanted her to have a good time but I was also worried that Seth might make a move on her. He had been trying to get her by herself for weeks now and I knew that he would see this as the ideal opportunity to tell her how he felt. He knew I loved her and I swear that he only started liking her because I did. He thinks of this whole situation as some kind of competition and it infuriates me. I just know that he doesn't care for (Y/N) like I do, and that why i'm so worried. I don't want her to get hurt; and I think she will be if she gets with Seth.

"Why are you sitting in silence bro?" Dean asked as he sat down beside me

I was sat all by myself, on the couch. I couldn't concentrate on anything while I knew that Seth was alone with (Y/N)

"Just thinking" I replied

"About?"

I looked at him and shook my head, letting out a long sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair

"(Y/N) by any chance?" Dean asked with a knowing look

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked

"Pretty much. Look man you can't keep sitting around like this. You're not doing yourself any favors by stressing yourself out"

"I know but I can't help it. I can't see her get her bro" I argued as Dean placed a hand on my shoulder

"Listen to me. I know you love her and that you care about her but you have to let her make her own mistakes. I'd hate to see her hurt as well but she's an adult and she has to learn for herself"

Before I could respond, Seth and (Y/N) came walking through the door hand-in-hand. Seth was smiling from ear to ear and (Y/N) was holding a bag full of what I assumed were souvenirs.

"How was you're sightseeing trip?" Dean asked as I tried my best to compose myself

"It was good" Seth replied as he wrapped his arm around (Y/N) waist and pulled her into him

(Y/N) giggled and she looked up at him as he pressed his lips up against hers, Dean looked at me and I ran my hands over my face in disbelief. I knew this would happen and I felt like screaming as they made out just behind me

"I'm gonna go and take a bath. I'm frozen" (Y/N) said as she made her way to the bathroom

Seth sat down opposite me and Roman and turned the TV on using the remote control, a cocky smirk played on his lips and I felt like smacking it straight off his face.

"Can you give me a hand bro" Dean said as he stood to his feet and made his way into another room

I followed him and he shut the door behind me as I walked into the room

"What's up man?" I said as he stood in front of me and placed his hands either side of my head, resting them on my shoulders

"I could tell by the look on your face just now that you wanted to punch the hell out of Seth" Dean said as he starred into my eyes "Don't give him the satisfaction. He wants you to make a move, he wants you to look bad so that he can paint a bad picture of you to (Y/N). Be the bigger man" he said

Dean was right but it was so hard to just sit there and watch Seth make out with (Y/N), knowing that eventually he was going to hurt her. I would cherish her, treat her like a princess and give her everything she has ever wanted and he just wanted her because I did.


	4. Just let her go and move on

[An hour later Monday Night Raw]

\- Roman's POV -

We all arrived at the arena and went our separate ways as Seth kissed (Y/N) and she made her way towards her Locker Room. I was trying my best to take Dean's advice and not let Seth get to me, but it seemed like he was doing everything in his power to get to me.

"So Seth. Since when have you and (Y/N) become a thing?" Dean asked as we all set our bags down and began to get changed

"Not long. It kind of happened when we were out sightseeing. I told her how I felt and then it just went from there I guess" Seth said

"Just like that?" Dean asked "No questions, no hesitations. She just accepted it?"

"Pretty much. Hey what can I say? She obviously couldn't resist me" Seth said, with his hands stretched outwards in a cocky tone

My blood was boiling as he spoke about her. He had absolutely no respect for her or their relationship. If he did then he wouldn't talk about it and I made an excuse to leave, telling him and Dean that I had to do something for the WWE app as I left the room. I had to talk to (Y/N), she may hate me for it, but I had to warn her about Seth

——————————

You had just finished getting changed into your ring gear when you heard a knock on your door.

"COME IN" you shouted as the door opened and Roman walked in

"Hey Ro. What's up?" you said with a smile

"Um.....i wanted to talk to you about Seth" Roman said as he stood beside you

"What about him?"

"I know that you two are dating now and I just want you to be careful. We both know why his last relationships ended and I don't want you to get hurt"

"So what you're telling me is, that he's going to cheat on me?" you said

"That's not what I said"

"No. But you were suggesting it. You're supposed to be my friend Roman and friends support each others relationships, not try to end them before they've even barely begun-"

"That's not what I was-"

"Save it Roman. I am capable of making my own decisions, and I have decided to give Seth a chance. Sure it was weird at first when he told me that he liked me, but he asked me to give him a chance and that's exactly what I am doing" you said

"Ok......Then I wish you luck" Roman said as he left the room

\- Roman's POV -

I should have listened to Dean and left her to it. I've just made things worse and now word will probably get back to Seth about what I said. I walked back into our Locker Room and started to get changed. Dean was nowhere to be seen and Seth was sat in the corner, texting on his phone

"Where's Dean?" I asked, not even bothering to look at Seth

"He's gone to catering" Seth replied as he got to his feet and made his way over to me

"Look man. I know it must be hard for you to see me and (Y/N) making out, because you like her. But you really need to try and get over her. I mean. I'm with her now and the best thing you can do is just let her go and move on''

Everything in my body was telling me to punch him square in the jaw, wipe that smirk smile right on his face and teach him a lesson.

''You're enjoying this aren't you" I hissed as I tried my best to stay calm

"What. Rubbing our relationship in your face?" Seth asked as he moved closer to me "Yep" he said with a smirk

That was it. I couldn't take anymore and before I could stop myself, my fist connected with his jaw and I began to punch him repeatedly, my fists plummeting into his face as he attempted to protect himself. My knuckles were soon covered in a layer of Seth's blood, but rage had overtook me and I had no intention of stopping

"ROMAN STOP!!"

I was pulled off Seth and held back by the strong arms of my best friend as I pleaded with him to let me go. I wasn't finished with Seth yet; not by a long shot

"You hurt her Seth and next time you'll end up in hospital" I sneered as Seth slowly got to his feet and left the room

"What the hell Ro?" Dean asked as he loosened his grip on me and sat me down on the Locker Room bench

"What happened to being the bigger man?" he said as he sat down beside me

"Seth is what happened. He was taunting me, he was telling me that I should just move on and forget about her. I've been holding back for so long Dean and I don't know. I guess I just snapped" I said

"I'm not saying that he didn't deserve it, but what would of happened if I hadn't of come in huh? We're at work bro" Dean pointed out

"I know. I've been stupid and I've probably lost (Y/N) forever now, as a friend and as a potential girlfriend"

"Look all you can do is explain to her that Seth was being an asshole. It's up to her if she believes it or not" Dean said

"It's not just that though"

Dean sighed "What have you done?"

"I told her to be careful that's all"

"When?"

"Just now when I said I was doing something for the WWE app" I admitted

"And how did she take it?"

"How do you think she took it?" I said

"And everyone says I'm the crazy one" Dean laughed as the door to our Locker Room knocked

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR ROMAN"

"Sounds like (Y/N)'s seen the damage you've done to Seth" Dean said as he walked over to the door and let her in


	5. Two wrongs don't make a right

\- Roman's POV -

Dean opened the door and (Y/N) pushed her way in, rushing towards me and standing right in front of me, with her folded across her chest

"You couldn't just leave it could you?" She said as she glared down at me

I really didn't need this. I was still trying to calm myself down from what happened with Seth and now (Y/N) was picking a fight with me

"Do you even realize what you've done? He has to get stitches!!" She nagged as I ignored her

I didn't feel the slightest bit bad about what I did. Seth deserved it, he got what was coming to him and he shouldn't have run his mouth

"ROMAN!! Don't fucking ignore me!!" (Y/N) yelled as Dean walked over to her and tried to back her up a little bit, only for her to struggle out of his hold

"What do you want me to say (Y/N) Huh? Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?" I asked as I stood up and looked at her

"Yeah that would be a good start" she replied defiantly

"Well I'm not" I said "I'm not sorry at all for what I did because he deserved it. He has been getting under my skin for a while now and I just lost it. He got what was coming to him and that's the end of it" I said

"What the hell is wrong with you Roman!? What's got into you lately?" She asked, becoming visually upset for a moment as she sat herself down on the bench opposite me

I looked over at Dean and he shrugged his shoulder at me. I walked over to her and sat by the side of her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and resting it at the bottom of her back

"Look (Y/N) I never meant to upset you. Believe it or not, all I was trying to do was help. I care about you baby girl and I don't want you to get-"

"Seth is not going to hurt me Roman. How many times do I have to tell you that?" (Y/N) said

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked as he sat down in front of us

(Y/N) was just about to answer him but before she could, the locker room door flew open and Seth came barging in. He rushed to (Y/N)'s side and grabbed hold of her arm tightly, pulling her to her feet

"Stay the hell away from her Reigns" Seth spat as he held her close to him, his eyes glaring into me with force

I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile as I saw the state his face was in. He had several cuts on his cheeks, his left eye was swollen and bruised, and his lip was cut

"You think this is funny?" Seth asked as he noticed my expression "I should get you suspended for this" he added as he gestured to his face

"Go ahead" I said, calling his bluff as I starred at him "If you weren't such a lying, two timing asshole then none of this would have even happened" I said as I stood to my feet

As soon as my back was turned Seth lunged at me and I fell to the floor as he hit me in the back of the head. He started to kick me and I saw Dean rush over to him, pulling him off of me before he could do anymore damage. I turned around and sat up slightly, my gaze landing on (Y/N) as Seth attempted to get out of Dean's hold.

——————————-

You felt like you're whole world had just fallen apart as you watched two of you're best friends fight in front of you, everything you used to have was gone and nothing was the same anymore. You cared about all three of these men and seeing Seth and Roman fight was making you upset. You wanted things to go back to the way they were before, when you were all friends; when you were all close. You began to cry, you couldn't help it, the tears just started flowing on there own and you could see that Roman was starring at you as he slowly got to his feet.

Roman began to make his way towards you, but before he could get to you, Seth took hold of your hand and dragged you out of the room. He stormed down the corridor and you pulled you're hand away from him as you noticed where he was heading towards

"What are you doing?" Seth asked as he turned around and reached for your arm

You moved your arm away from him "Please don't Seth" you said as you looked at the plate on the door that spelled out Authority. You knew exactly what Seth was about to do and you didn't agree with it one bit. What Roman did was wrong, but Seth also attacked Roman and they were both as guilty as one another

"What do you mean please don't! He attacked me (Y/N). He did this to me" Seth said as he pointed out the bruises and cuts on his face

"I know he did but-"

"But what?" Seth interrupted, his voice raising in volume as he grew more angry

"You attacked him as well Seth" you answered as a few stray tears dropped from your eyes

"Are you seriously defending him right now!?" Seth asked as he looked down at you, not seeming to notice how upset you were

"I just don't want anything else to happen. I'm so sick of you two fighting. I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be" you admitted as you wiped the tears off your cheek

"Roman is the problem in this whole situation, he's the one that has caused all of this tension and fighting and......maybe getting rid of him for a few weeks will be a good thing" Seth said as took hold of your hand continued to walk towards The Authority's Locker Room


	6. Roman was right

[Three weeks later]

\- Roman's POV -

 _Suspended. Suspended._ The word kept flashing through my mind and I didn't have to even ask who was behind it; to know it was Seth.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked into the Authority's office and immediately came face to face with Triple H and Stephanie._

_"Take a seat Roman" Triple H said_

_I did what he said and took a seat opposite him. He and Stephanie's eyes never left me once as Hunter sat down in his chair and cleared his throat_

_"It's been brought to our attention that you got into an altercation with Seth Rollins, that resulted in him having to receive medical attention. Is this correct?'' he asked_

_I nodded in confirmation_

_''Now Mr. Reigns, you've been in this business for a while now, and I don't think that I have stress to you how serious this situation is.......and therefore I have no other choice than to serve you with a verbal warning and suspend you for 30 days, starting immediately."_

_I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach and now I was faced with doing nothing for a month because of something Seth provoked. I wanted to plead my case, throw something across the room, scream, shout and kick up, but I knew that it would make no difference. The Authority had made up their mind and I just had to grit and bare it_

That was three weeks ago and I was still angry about it. Seth had managed to take two of the most precious things in my life away from me; wrestling and (Y/N). And now I was stuck with only my own thoughts to occupy my time.

—————————–

Roman was suspended, he had been gone for three weeks now and you missed him like mad. Dean wouldn't talk to you; he blamed you for Roman's suspension, and you and Seth had been arguing a lot lately. Everything around you was falling apart and you felt like you were going to break at any moment. You'd spent most nights alone in your hotel room, while Seth was m.i.a. somewhere. Some nights it was all to much for you, and you lost count of the amount of times you had cried yourself to sleep.

The sun was rising and you hadn't slept a wink all night. Seth was gone and you had been starring at the wall of the Hotel room as you tried your best to try and clear your mind and drift off into a slumber. The alarm clock was the only light in the room and you shut yours eyes, just as you heard the door to your room open

"You awake (Y/N)?''

You turned your head around and sat up slightly as Seth walked into the room

''Yeah. I've been awake all night" you said as you settled your head down onto your pillow

"Awww baby" Seth said as he got onto the bed with you and pecked you on the lips

The smell of perfume filled your nostrils as he leant into you and you pulled away from him, frowning as you looked at him

"What?" he asked confused

"Why do you smell of perfume?" you asked

"What are you talking about? I don't smell of perfume" Seth lied as he stood back up

"Yes you do Seth. Don't fucking lie to me" you said as you got out of bed and followed him into another room

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now (Y/N). I'm tired and I just want-"

"YOUR TIRED!!" You interrupted, laughing "I haven't slept properly for weeks Seth" you pointed out as he began to do something on his phone

"And I suppose that's my fault is it?" Seth mumbled, not taking his eyes off his phone for a second

"You know what. Yeah it is." you said, capturing his attention

"What!?" Seth asked as he frowned at you

"You disappear every damn night without a word. I never know where you are, how long you'll be out for, or what time you'll be getting back and then when you do eventually come back, you come back smelling of some slut's perfume. What do you expect me to think Seth? Can you imagine for just one second what must be going through my mind!?" you said

Seth didn't respond to you and instead started to send a text to someone, smiling slightly as he typed away on the screen

"SETH!!" You shouted, getting angry as he ignored you

"What (Y/N)? What do you want me to say huh? I can't help it if you're mind is playing tricks on you" he said

"So" you said as you moved closer to him, standing right beside him "Are you trying to tell me that I'm imagining things?" you asked as you looked up at him for an answer

He shrugged his shoulder and before he knew what was happening, you swiped his phone from his hand and ran away from him, scanning the messages on the screen quickly before he could take it from you. What you saw on the screen literally shattered your heart into a thousand pieces. Roman was right. Seth was cheating on you and all the evidence of it was right in there front of your face. He was sexting some other woman and it made you feel physically sick.

"(Y/N) I can explain" Seth said as he slowly walked towards you

"I don't want to hear it Seth. You're a lying, cheating, piece of crap" you said as you threw his phone down onto the bed and began to pack your stuff into your suitcase, tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you rushed to fetch all your belongs, not wanting to be around Seth any longer than you needed to be as he followed you around like a lost puppy, begging you to listen to him

"(Y/N) please" Seth said, grabbing hold of your arm as you made your way towards the door

"Get the fuck off me. Don't look at me, don't touch me, don't even fucking talk to me. We're over Seth." you snapped as you pulled your arm away from him and left the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind you as tears started to fall from your eyes


	7. ''He cheated on me Ro''

You rushed towards the elevator and quickly rushed through the lobby of the hotel, ignoring stares from passers by as you jumped into the nearest taxi, drying your eyes with the back of your hand as you settled into the backseat

"Where to miss?"

You thought for a moment. There was only one place you could go; there was only one person you wanted to see right now, and you thanked god that you happened to be in his hometown tonight as you gave the driver you're desired destination.

\- Roman's POV -

I sat on the couch, scanning through Netflix as I tried to occupy a few hours of my new found free time. I hated Seth for doing this to me and I was determined to make him pay, as soon as I got back. I thought about (Y/N) all the time, I worried about her and I hoped that Seth would prove me wrong and actually treat her the way she deserves to be treated. She deserved to be happy and I hoped that Seth could give that to her. I had to try and come to terms with their relationship and be happy for her; but it was so hard. I couldn't just push aside all these feelings I had for her and somehow the distant was making it worse. I missed her like mad and I just wanted to see her

\- KNOCK - KNOCK -

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door and sighed, wondering who the hell was bothering me at this time in the morning as I answered the door

"Hey Ro. Can I come in?"

It was (Y/N) and she was crying, her eyes red and puffy, her body shuddering as she shivered, her hands desperately clutching onto her suitcase

"Off course you can baby girl" I said as I helped her inside, taking her suitcase from her and placing it down by the couch as I kicked the door shut with my foot. I looked at her and she burst into tears. 

"Come here" I said as I held my arms out to her

She ran into my arms and I held her close to me as she sobbed in my arms. I missed her so much and I was desperate to see her again; but I never expected her to turn up on my doorstep like this; especially not this upset

"What's happened?" I whispered as I rubbed her back

"Y-you were r-right Ro" she replied as she lifted her head up to look at me, tears falling down her face "I s-should have listened t-to you. I'm so s-sorry" she added as she rested her head back down on my chest

"It's alright baby. Let it all out" I soothed as she wept in my arms

The son of a bitch. He had successfully messed up the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had done just what I feared he would and I just wanted to punch the hell out of him. (Y/N) is one of the kindest, sweetest and loving women I have ever known and he has completely destroyed her

"He cheated on me Ro" (Y/N) confirmed as she held onto me for dear life

"I'm so sorry baby girl" I replied as I played with her hair

"I thought he loved me. I thought he cared about me, but it was all just a lie" she said sadly as she looked at me

"Come and sit down" I said as I lead her to the couch, placing a blanket over her "Do you want a hot drink or something?" I asked

"No I'm fine thanks. I'd love a hug though" she said with a weak smile

I sat down beside her and she scooted closer to me, laying in between my legs as I encased her in my arms around her

"I thought he loved me Roman but all he ever did was throw money at me. He'd disappear night after night and give me his credit card, thinking that it would make up for his absence, but all I really wanted was to spend some time with him. I thought I knew him, but I'm not so sure anymore" she said as I kissed her on the top of the head

"Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need" I said "I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere" I added with a laugh, attempting to lighten the mood

"I'm so sorry about that Roman" (Y/N) said as she turned around to look at me, sitting up slightly "I practically begged Seth not to do it but he was determined" she explained

"That's alright baby. I don't blame you" I reassured

"Yeah well Dean does. He's refused to speak to me since you got suspended, he can hardly even look at me" she confessed

"I'll have a word with him when I get back" I said as she settled back down again

"I really don't deserve you" she said as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself

"You deserve the world baby girl" I replied as I turned my attention back to the TV

After a few minutes (Y/N) had fallen asleep on me and I took my phone out of my back pocket, being careful not to wake her up as I looked up Dean's contact number

_Bro. You need to stop blaming (Y/N) for my suspension. It's not her fault_

I texted, placing my phone down beside me as I waited for a reply

_How do you know?_

He replied a few minutes later

_Her and Seth have split up, she's here with me right now and she explained everything to me. She tried to stop Seth from going to the Authority but he ignored her._

I explained

_Shit. Now I feel like an asshole. Wait what happened between her and Seth?_

He asked

_He cheated on her and she turned up here in tears, she's in pieces bro_

I replied

_Damn that son of a bitch is going to get it when I see him again_

Dean texted

_He's gonna get it from me too bro. He's not gonna even know what hit him_

I agreed before placing my phone back into my pocket

———————–

You felt Roman move and sat up slowly, yawning as you looked at him

"Sorry baby. Did I wake you up?" Roman asked as he took hold of your hand

"No I was just cat napping" you said as you entwined you're fingers with his

"Thank you so much for everything Roman. You've always been so sweet to me and I've been so mean to you lately, I am so sorry" you said

"Listen to me (Y/N). Stop apologizing" Roman replied as he moved closer to you "I love you and I will always look out for you and care about you; no matter what" he said as he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear

You stomach twitched when you heard him say that he loved you; even though you knew that he only meant it in a platonic way. Unlike Seth; you had often thought about Roman in a romantic way, but you told yourself it would never happen and just accepted the fact that you would never be anything more than friends

"So how have you been doing?" you asked, changing the subject

"I've been alright. Bored. But alright" Roman replied with a smile just as you felt your phone buzz in your pocket, you pulled it out and rolled your eyes, throwing it down onto the table in front of you as you saw it was another message from Seth

He had been texting and calling you none stop since you left the Hotel Room and you just wanted him to leave you alone.

"What's up?" Roman asked

"It's Seth. He won't stop bothering me, I wish he'd just leave me the hell alone" you replied

"Does he know that you were coming here?" Roman asked

You shook you're head and rested your head back down on the couch "No but I doubt it will take him long to figure it out"

\- Roman's POV -

As if on queue there was a loud knock on the door

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR ROMAN"

.Seth.

 


	8. A helping hand

\- Roman's POV -

"I can't see him right now Ro. I just can't" (Y/N) cried, flinching from the sound of Seth's voice as it resonated through my front door

"Don't worry baby, I'll get rid of him" I assured as I got to my feet and made my way over to the door

I opened the door and shoved Seth backwards, causing him to stumble and fall

"Your trespassing Seth. You can either leave now or I can get your ass hauled out of here by the cops" I said

"Please bro I just need to speak to (Y/N). I know she's her-"

"First of all. I am not your brother and second of all I don't give a damn what you need" I sneered

Seth slowly stood to his feet and he brushed off his jeans with his hands

"Your loving this aren't you!!" Seth said, stepping up to me, his face mere inches from mine. "You've always liked (Y/N), you've always hated the fact that me and her we're together and now you've got her right where you want her haven't you! She's upset and venerable and your scared of letting me see her in case she forgives me and we get back together"

You sat on the couch, listening to what was going on outside, with your knees brought up to your chest. Everything made sense now. Roman was trying to warn you about Seth because he cared about you. He loved you and he had done for a long time. A smile crept onto your face, you couldn't help it, you thought you were over thinking things earlier when he told you that he loved you, but now you were sure it was true.

\- Roman's POV -

"No Seth. That's the kind of thing you would do. You just take what you need and don't care about the consequences, you use people and then move on and leave a wake of destruction in your path. The only person you care about is yourself and nothing else matters, as long as Seth is OK" I pointed out, not backing down as I starred at him intensely

It was about time that someone told him some home truths and judging by his facial expression, he knew that what I was saying was right. He had fucked up bad and now he was trying to backtrack

"Do yourself a favor Seth. Get the hell off my property" I added

"I'm not letting this go" he replied as he slowly backed away from me and made his way towards his car

Roman made his way back inside and you smiled weekly at him as he closed the door behind himself

"He's gone" he said as he walked over to you and sat down beside you

"Thanks" you replied as you reached out for his hand

"Is it true?" you asked as his large hand wrapped around yours

"Is what true?''

''What Seth said about you liking me?" you mumbled

"Could you hear us?" Roman asked as he visually tensed up

"Yeah. I heard everything" you confirmed

"Yeah it's true" Roman confessed "I've liked you for a long time now but I never told you because I was afraid you'd hate m-"

"I could never hate you Roman your a sweetheart" you said with a wide smile

His body relaxed and he matched your smile with one of his own

"I wished you had told me" you said as he started to caress your hand with his thumb

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah. I've liked you for a long time as well but I didn't think you felt the same way so I just resigned myself to the fact that we would never be more than just friends" you admitted

"Um. So uh what do we do now?" Roman asked

"I really don't know" you confessed as you entwined your fingers with his "I mean I'd like to see how things go between us but I just need time. I've only just got out of a relationship with Seth"

"I understand baby girl and I won't pressure you into anything. Take however long you need, I'll be waiting" he replied

"Thanks" you whispered

"No problem. I really missed you (Y/N)" Roman admitted as his gaze fixed to the TV screen

"You did?"

He nodded and you rested your head on his shoulder as his arm draped around your shoulder. You felt so content, happy and safe in his arms and you wished that you could just stay here with him until his suspension was over. 

————————————————

[Two days later]

You missed Roman, you wished that he was here but right now. Dean and your best friend Nattie were the two people that you relied on the most to keep you sane. You told Nattie everything and Dean had taken it upon himself to become your temporary body guard until Roman got back. He felt bad about ignoring you and he felt like it was his duty to make it up to you, by keeping Seth at bay. Nattie had encouraged you to give things a go with Roman, but you were not sure if you were ready yet. Seth had hurt you bad and you needed to give yourself time to heal before you could love again.

You were currently backstage, preparing for Raw and you were chatting with Dean in your locker room. He would make sure to be close by to you at all times and you thought it was cute; even if it was a little unnecessary

"I still can't believe that creep actually showed up at Roman's house!!" Dean complained as he paced the length of your locker room "Roman's a better man than me. I would have punched his ass across the front yard" Dean added, making you laugh

"Did I tell you what he said?" you asked, causing Dean to stand still, turning around to look at you

"No" he replied, his expression full of interest

"He accused Roman of taking advantage of me. He said that he had been waiting for us to break up so that he could make his move on me''

''Ha. That's rich coming from him!" Dean said

"Yeah. That's what Roman told him" you said as you stood to your feet and made your way towards the door

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go and get myself a drink" you said as Dean hummed in response

\- Dean's POV -

I couldn't believe what I was hearing when (Y/N) told me what happened at Roman's house. I thought I had seen and heard everything when it came to Seth, but obviously I was wrong. He was unbelievable and I wasn't about to stand by and let him worm his way back into (Y/N)'s life whilst Roman was suspended. The locker room door opened and Nattie appeared in the doorway

"Oh hey Dean. Is (Y/N) here?" she asked 

"She just popped out to get herself a drink" I replied as she stepped inside the locker room

"Has she told you about what happened with Roman?" she asked as she closed the door behind her, her voice barely louder than a whisper

"Um well that depends what part your talking about" I said, confused about what she was getting at

"You know, about the part where Roman admitted that he liked her!" Nattie said

"Wait a second, he did!?''

''Yep and she likes him as well but neither one of them have done anything about it because of what's happened between her and Seth........I don't know about you Dean but I think that they need a helping hand" Nattie whispered, just as (Y/N) came back into the room


	9. Table for two

\- Dean's POV -

_Dean. Did you text Roman the time and place?_

I rolled my eyes as I read the text from Nattie. She was way to excited about this whole thing and I was not so sure. Don't get me wrong, I wanted Roman and (Y/N) to get together as much as she did but I wasn't sure that setting up a date between them was really the right way to go about it.

_Yeah but I'm still not sure about this Nattie. What if it's too soon?_

I replied

_Trust me Dean. Everything will be fine. It's never too soon when love is concerned_

she text

_I hope your right_

I replied before sliding my phone into the back pocket of my jeans

\- Roman's POV -

_The Fig Tree Restaurant. 9pm. No excuses_

I starred at the text and scrunched my face up in confusion. Why did Dean want to have dinner with me. In a restaurant. He hated restaurants, he would much rather get a burger from some corner diner. What the hell was going on!

\- (Y/N) POV -

_You and me are going out. I've reserved a table for us at The Fig Tree for 9pm. Nattie x_

I quickly typed a reply

_I don't know Nattie, I'm not really in the mood_

_I'm not taking no for an answer, besides it's all booked now_

I sighed.

Nattie was so stubborn when she wanted to be and I knew that it was probably best not to try and argue with her. I really didn't feel like going out but if it shut her up then I would make myself go, even if it was just for an hour

[Several hours later]

\- Roman's POV -

I pulled up to the restaurant and scanned the entrance for any sign of Dean. I didn't even know what kind of restaurant this was and I had no idea how to dress so I eventually settled on a pair of suit trousers and a dress shirt, pulling my hair back tightly into a low bun, after all I was only going to see Dean so I didn't really have a reason to make myself look especially good.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tapped on Dean's contact

_Where the hell are you bro. I'm at the restaurant and I can't see you anywhere!_

A few minutes later my phone buzzed with a response

_I'm running a little late. Go on in without me and I'll be there as soon as I can_

Typical Dean. I thought as I placed my phone back into my pocket and parked my car, before entering the restaurant

\- (Y/N) POV -

"What do I even wear Nattie?" I asked, holding my phone up to my ear as I scrambled around in my suitcase for something to wear

It was hard to keep my clothes looking nice when I was on the road and I mainly packed comfortable clothes and ring gear

"Just wear something nice" Nattie replied before hanging up

I didn't want to look undressed for this place but at the same time I didn't want to look overdressed either. I wanted to blend in, I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself so in the end I just settled for one of my favorite dresses. It was black; which was usually a safe bet and I paired it with a pair of black high heel shoes, letting my hair fall free over my shoulder in loose curls, grabbing my handbag as I left my room and made my way to the lobby

\- Roman's POV -

I had been sat here for 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Dean. I decided to give him another 10 minutes before making a move, I wasn't going to sit here and look like a fool because Dean couldn't be on time for anything.

\- (Y/N) POV -

I got out of the taxi and made my way into the restaurant, following closely behind the waiter as he showed me to my table.

"I'll be right over with the menu's" he said as he pointed to my seat and walked away

I sat down in my seat and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Roman sitting across from me. He looked just as shocked as I was and we both starred at each other in confusion for a few minutes. He looked good, really good but there must have been some mix up with the seating arrangements

"Excuse me" Roman said, finally cutting through the silence as I gestured for a manager to come over to him

He mumbled something in the managers ear and I heard the manager say

"Table for two under the names Roman and (Y/N)"

"Okay. I thought so, thanks" Roman replied as the manager walked away

Roman looked at me and a slight smile spread across his face as he shook his head in disbelief

"I think we've been set up baby girl" he said

"Nattie" I replied

"Dean" he uttered before we both burst out laughing

A few minutes passed and me and Roman started chatting before a smartly dressed waitress came over to our table

"Are you ready to order?''

\- Dean's POV -

I was relaxing in my hotel room when my phone buzzed, I took it out of my back pocket and opened up the text

 _Do you think they've worked it out yet?_.Nattie

I shook my head and quickly typed a reply

_I don't know but if I get my ass kicked by Roman I'm blaming you_

 


	10. Money can't buy my love

[The next day - SmackDown]

\- (Y/N) POV -

As Roman and I made our way inside the arena we were met by a round of applause as Nattie and Dean stood in front of us, a small crowd of co-workers gathering around them as we strolled along hand-in-hand, they'd obviously been waiting for our arrival for some time, and me and Roman looked at each other, a small smile spreading across my face as Roman raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of us. Nattie was obviously proud of herself and judging by Dean's expression, I would guess that she dragged him into this whole thing.

''Yay! you're finally together!!'' Nattie screeched as she made her way towards me, making me let go of Roman's hand for a moment as she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug

''Uh. Nattie. I-I can't breathe'' I gasped as she pulled away from me and smiled sheepishly

''Sorry'' she mumbled

''You're lucky I like you Nattie or I'd be really mad at you right now'' I replied as I took hold of Roman's waiting hand

''I know I shouldn't have got involved and I know that it was sneaky and interfering but I just wanted you both to be happy and me and Dean both know how much you like each other......''

''Speaking of Dean. Don't think you getting off the hook so easily!'' Roman interrupted, scowling at Dean, who was standing a few feet in front of us

''She made me'' he replied as he pointed towards Nattie

Nattie opened her mouth to argue but Roman beat her to it

''So Nattie physically made you text me with the time and place did she?'' Roman pointed out

Dean simply shrugged, realizing that he couldn't deny all involvement as me and Roman smiled at him sympathetically. Nattie could be stubborn sometimes and when she wanted something she wouldn't stop until she got it and despite our annoyed front, neither one of us could really be mad at them, they were just doing what they thought was best for us and things had all worked out now thanks to what they did.

''I'm only messing with you bro'' Roman chuckled as he patted Dean's shoulder

Dean's sigh of relief was obvious and he and Roman exchanged one of there secret hand shakes

''So everything's cool then?'' Nattie asked, looking at me

''Yes Nattie everything's cool'' I replied ''But if you do anything like that again, I will kill you'' I added with a laugh

''Point taken'' she replied as she walked away

''Alright. Well I guess I'll see you guys later'' Dean said as he made his way towards his locker room

''What are we gonna do with them Roman?'' I asked as I turned to look at him

He smiled at me and pulled me into him, wrapping his strong arms around my waist as his eyes locked onto mine ''I don't know baby girl but I'm glad they did what they did'' he admitted ''If they hadn't then I probably would have never had the nerve to ask you out''

I smiled at him and pulled him into me for a slow, tender and loving kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away from me and he looked behind me, resentment showing on his face for a few seconds before he took hold of my hand

''Let's go baby'' he said as he lead me towards his locker room

I did what he said and quickly turned me head around to see Seth standing at the end of the corridor, his arms crossed over his chest as he starred at us

\------------------------------------------------

I didn't have a match tonight but I stayed behind in Roman's locker room to watch him in action, it was Roman's first night back after his suspension and I felt for whoever it was that got to be his opponent. He had been itching to get back into the ring for weeks and I just knew that he wouldn't hold back at all once he finally got the chance.

Roman's match was not for another hour so I decided to watch some of the show as Roman made his way through his pre-match ritual in another part of the arena. I had only been watching the show for 15 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

''Come in'' I yelled, not even thinking as my eyes glued to the screen

''I should have known this would happen''

His voice sent a shiver down my spine and I suddenly regretted asking him in without checking who it was first

''Go away Seth'' I said, not even bothering to turn my head around to look at him

''You can't be serious right now (Y/N). This is a joke right?'' Seth said as he moved to stand in front of me

''The only joke around here is you Seth'' I replied

''That's funny. You know I never thought you would stoop as low as dating Roman just to get to me. If you're trying to make me jealous then don't bother because it's not going to work.

''Do me a favor Seth. Leave me alone'' I said, looking at him briefly

''Aww what's the matter sweetheart? Scared you can't control yourself around me or something?'' Seth asked as he moved closer to me ''Look. It's obvious that you still love me so how about you just forget about this whole thing with Roman and you and me can get back together....''

''Are you insane!!'' I asked, amazed by his apparent lack of judgment ''Seth. Me and you are over. We we're over from the moment I found out that you cheated on me and any feelings that I did have for you died alongside it. I'm with Roman because I care about him and he cares about me. He treats me like I deserve and he makes me happy-''

'' _He_ makes you happy!'' Seth mocked

''Yes he does'' I confirmed ''You see Seth, money can't buy someone's love and it can't make someone love you, cash won't make someone stay with you and if you really cared about someone, you would spend all your free time with them, not just throw cash their way. You can't fall in love with material things and if you think you can just put a price tag on me then you couldn't be more wrong. I cared about you Seth, you were my friend for years and I thought that I knew you, but now I'm not so sure anymore.''


	11. In denial

\- Dean's POV -

I was making my way back to my locker room after my match when I spotted Seth coming out of Roman's locker room. I knew that (Y/N) was in there by herself and I stormed over to him, grabbing him by the neck of his t-shirt and shoving him against the nearest wall

"What the hell is wrong with you huh! Why can't you just leave her alone?" I hissed as he struggled to get out of my grip

"Get of me!!" Seth yelled as he pulled away from me

"She's happy Seth. Her and Roman love each other, why can't you just leave her alone?" I asked

He didn't answer me and just walked off, mumbling something under his breathe as he rushed through the backstage area.

\- (Y/N) POV -

Does Seth honestly think that I'm just with Roman to get to him! The size of his ego never fails to amaze me and I'm not even sure if he was listening to a word I said. He seems to think that I still care about him, and that I'm just going through some faze, but he couldn't be any more wrong. I lost any love I had for Seth after I found out he was cheating on me, he broke my heart and I don't think I will ever be able to truly forgive him for what he did. I trusted him, he was my friend and I never thought he'd do something like that to me

\- Roman's POV -

I was making my way back to my locker room after my match when I spotted Seth leant up against the wall in one of the corridors of the backstage area. He was looking at his phone and he had a smug smile on his face, looking up at me as I walked past him.

"Hey Roman" he yelled

I cursed under my breath and carried on walking. Seth was the last person I wanted to speak to

"You may think that you've got the upper hand now but it wont be long before (Y/N) is back at my side''

I stopped walking at the mention of (Y/N)'s name and I turned around to look at him, his smug expression making me want to punch him square in the jaw

''What!" I replied

He cackled and made his way over to me "(Y/N) doesn't love you. She's only with you to try and make me jealous and when she's finished messing around with you she will come running straight back to me" Seth said confidently

I didn't reply to him and carried on walking back to my locker room, refusing to give him the satisfaction of thinking he had got to me. The only problem was that he had

\- (Y/N) POV -

_You can say what you like sweetheart but the heart never lies. You know where I am when you get bored with Roman ;-)_

I let out a sigh and shook my head as I read the text that Seth just sent me. He really was clueless and I knew that I would have to try and talk some sense into him sometime soon

The door to Roman's locker room opened and I shoved my phone back into my bag, standing up from the couch and rushing over to the door as Roman made his way inside the room

"Hey" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist "Great match baby" I added as he kissed the top of my head

"Thanks" he mumbled before beginning to get changed

\- Roman's POV -

I couldn't stop thinking about what Seth said. What if he was right? What if (Y/N) did still love him? Was I just a rebound? Was I really what she wanted, what she needed?

"Are you alright?"

(Y/N)'s question shook me out of my own thoughts for a moment and I looked up at her with a smile

"I'm fine baby girl, just a little tired" I lied

"Ok" she replied with a slight smile, unconvinced

I had a quick shower and got changed before me and (Y/N) left for our hotel. We had hardly said a word to each other since we left the arena and I knew that I would eventually have to tell her what was bothering me. (Y/N) and I had known each other for a long time and she knew me better than most people did, I couldn't hide anything from her and I had to put my mind at rest

We were settled down for the night, laying down on the bed in our hotel room, watching TV when I finally bucked up the courage to say something to her

\- (Y/N) POV -

"(Y/N) can I ask you something?"

Roman had been acting strange for a few hours now and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had something on his mind

"Off course" I replied, turning around to face him

"Do you still love Seth?" he asked

I had a suspicion that Seth was somehow behind all of this but I wasn't expecting Roman to ask me that and it took me a little by surprise

"No" I replied after a few minutes "All the love I had for him was lost after he cheated on me" I said

Roman nodded at my answer "So you would never get back with him?"

"No. Where has this all come from Roman?" I asked

"It was just something he said to me earlier-"

"Listen to me" you said, taking hold of his hand "I love you and only you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Ok?" I assured

"Ok" Roman replied with a nod as you placed a gentle kiss on his lips

 


	12. Time to make her mine

\- Your POV -

I wish I had never got together with Seth, I wished that we had just stayed friends. I have seen a whole different side to him recently, a side of him that I didn’t like one bit and he had gone to far this time, he had cheated on me, broke my heart and had lost all my respect but by far, the worst thing he had done was to try and get between me and Roman. I couldn’t help but wonder if Seth ever truly cared about me or if he I was just a porn in this twisted game he was playing with Roman. I starred down at Roman sleeping beside me on the bed and couldn’t help but smile, he is the best thing to ever happen to me and I hate the fact that I could lose him because of Seth’s refusal to admit that I’ve moved on. I needed to have a serious talk with him…….

—————————————-

[Monday Night Raw]

\- Seth’s POV -

Cesaro had been a friend of mine for years now, he was my workout buddy and he was the one who got me into cross fit. I trusted him and I knew that he would never lie to me, but I resented it when he told me that I should just leave (Y/N) alone because she was happy with Roman. He doesn’t know her as well as I do, and he needs to just concentrate on his own love life and leave mine alone.

\- Your POV -

Roman was at catering so I decided to find Seth and have a talk with him. I approached his locker room and knocked on the door

“Couldn’t stay away huh?” Seth said as he opened the door

\- Roman’s POV -

I was making my way out of catering when I saw (Y/N) approaching Seth’s locker room. I immediately began to think the worst. I trusted (Y/N) and I believed her when she told me that she didn’t love him anymore and that she didn’t want to be with anyone else but me; but I guess I just needed to sure. I slowly made my way towards her as she entered the room and listened carefully, making sure I was out of sight

\- Your POV -

“Quite the opposite actually, but I needed to talk to you” I replied as I made my way into the room

Seth didn’t bother to close the door behind me, and I sat myself down on a nearby chair as he looked down at me with a smirk on his face

“I’m gonna cut right to the chase” I stated “You need to get your head out of the clouds and accept the fact that I will never get back with you. I don’t love you Seth and I don’t believe you ever truly loved me. We should have never been more than friends and I realize that now-”

“No. You need to accept the fact that you still love me” Seth interrupted

“And you need to wake the fuck up!” I snapped back “What part of what I’m saying don’t you get Seth? I.Love.Roman and I’m happy with him. You and me are history, just a bad memory and the sooner you realized that the better it will be for all of us” I said as I stood to my feet and left the room

\- Roman’s POV -

And there it was. The only assurance I ever needed. I heard and saw it for myself. I felt so guilty for doubting her but I guess I let Seth get into my head. Now I knew what I needed to do, I had been wanting to do it for a while now, from the first moment I saw her but some how the time was never right. It was time to make her mine once and for all

[A few hours after Raw]

\- Your POV -

It had been a while since me and Roman had gone on a date, our schedule was hard to work around sometimes so I was damn near bursting with excitement when Roman told me that he had arranged for us to go out tonight. He wouldn’t tell me where it was and I had no idea how I needed to dress, but all I knew was that he was hiding something from me, and hoped it wouldn’t be nothing bad as I took one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my handbag and leaving my the hotel room with Roman.

———————-

The restaurant was beautiful and I could hardly control my smile as me and Roman were lead into a private booth. Their were two glasses of champagne waiting for us on our table and there were some roses placed down in front of my chair

_To the only woman to ever make me speechless_

_I love you so much_

_Roman x_

I waited for the waiter to leave and stood up, leaning over the table and placing a kiss on Roman’s lips as I read the tag on the flowers.

“I love you too” I said as I sat back down

The dinner was amazing and I noticed Roman starting to get nervous as we finished off the dessert. He asked for the bill and placed the correct amount of money down on top of it before standing up and making his way over to me, he took hold of my hand reached into his back pocket, pulling out a black satin box as he got down on one knee. I started to shake, I couldn’t help it, my body was acting on it’s own and it seemed to process what was happening before my brain did

“(Y/N) I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw you. You mesmerized me, took my breath away and now I finally get to call you mine, I feel like the luckiest man in the world. I never want to lose you again and I never want to be without you. (Y/F/N) will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?”

I tried to speak but words failed me, nothing more than a gasp coming out of my mouth as I looked down at the ring in front of me. It was stunning and I just nodded my head instead. Roman smiled widely and took the ring out of the box, gently taking hold of my left hand and placing it on my finger.

I slowly stood to my feet, the background music perfectly accompanying the moment as Roman held me closely in his arms


End file.
